


Cupcake

by chqrryseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 7/11 at midnight, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Beginnings, football player Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chqrryseok/pseuds/chqrryseok
Summary: renjun and jaemin’s end marks the beginning of something new
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 48





	Cupcake

being let down is almost expected from renjun. life is nothing but a let down after a let down after another let down. nothing ever goes your way. renjun’s luck is so bad he’s almost convinced nothing is real. maybe life is a fantasy. maybe there are no consequences. so when he’s made aware of jaemin’s infidelity, he almost punches him in the gut.

almost.

but renjun is too out of it to do anything but scoff and cry as his boyfriend—ex boyfriend he should say— looks up at him panicked and wide eyed as lee jeno from the football team gathers his things after he was caught making out with jaemin.

its funny, so renjun laughs. its so funny it hurts.

he rubs his nose and scoffs again as jaemin frantically tries to convince renjun it’s nothing, but renjun is just lead to more disappointed as he let’s out a tear.

“if i wasn’t good enough why didn’t you just say so?” renjun smiles as he chokes on his tears. his hand has made a fist around the valentine’s day card in his hand.

“junie, thats not-“

“don’t fucking bullshit me, na” he says, voice shaking in anger but he’s trying to keep it cool.

“i know it’s true! i know it, you know it, so don't fucking lie to me cause i know”

renjun is used to being let down,

by himself and the people around him.

so he’s not shocked that na jaemin, his perfect boyfriend, left him for someone better.

though it still hurts and he wished he would’ve just told him first before he ripped his heart out.

“renjun,” jaemin starts but he cant finish, cause what more is there to say?

“renjun, i'm sorry i-” renjun scoffs and inhales before looking at his shoes and the spilled box of chocolates on the ground.

“you can stay, jeno, i wont disturb you anymore. i apologize for doing so in the first place” jeno pauses in fear and slowly continues to pack his backpack.

“renjun-”

“fuck you” and the card is thrown to the floor and renjun walks out as it slides across the floor to jaemins feet.

“renjun!” jaemin yells after him. 

“renjun, i’m sorry!” renjun ignores him and walks down the stairs.

—

ding dong

the door rings as he opens it. donghyuck stirs awake at the sound. he groans and stretches his tired limbs over the counter and yawns before the sound of plastic makes him jolt. he looks over to the boy angrily throwing snacks into a basket.

huang renjun, donghyuck’s in his class. they’ve never talked to each other, renjun had his elite friends and donghyuck had his average ones. renjun was a calm person. a golden student, one might say. he did everything perfectly by the book without fail. never made a mistake, never spoke out fo turn, never cause trouble, and its weird to see him so,

um

what word is it, how does donghyuck describe it?

he’s out if it? miserable? disorientated? infuriated maybe? donghyuck cant find the word that really describes him.

is he okay?

this, this is the last thing donghyuck thought he’d see at 11pm on a saturday.

“this is all” renjun says before placing the basket down on the counter and it clicks on the glass loudly. donghyuck jumps out of his thoughts and looks over at him

“o-oh” donghyuck says surprised. he didn't even realize renjun was at the counter. 

“n-nine dollars and eighty three cents” and the money is in his hands. he places it into the cash register. renjun places his bag on a table before going to one of the hot water machines to make his spicy ramen with cheese. donghyuck beings to wonder what was so devastating that the first place he went to was a 7/11 to drown his sorrows.

donghyuck thinks

renjun pulls the nozzle and watches the water fill to the line in the plastic bowl. he’s beginning to wish he did punch jaemin in the gut.

he sighs and turns around before abruptly stopping as he sees the cashier has moved to his table. he’s smiling and looking at him softly with his head placed in the palm of hand as he leans onto the table. donghyuck pats the other end of the table, suggesting renjun sit there. renjun sighs and places the bowl down and sits.

donghyuck didn't think this through.

he got this far, but he doesn’t know where to go from here. he watches renjun pour seasoning packets into his ramen bowl as he thinks.

“hi” 

hi? thats it? hi? god i’m so-

“hi” and donghyuck is a little shocked that it worked.

“i’m lee donghyuck” donghyuck says. renjun giggles.

“i know” he says as he opens a bag of chips.

“o-oh i didn’t think you payed attention to me” donghyuck says, before mentally scolding himself for admitting that.

i am so stupid

“why wouldn’t i? we’re in the same class, right?” donghyuck smiles to himself and nods.

“so...what’re you doing out late?” donghyuck asks. renjun sighs, he doesn’t say anything at first.

then, donghyuck remembers something,

todays date

and renjun’s prettyboy boyfriend who hangs around him 24/7, in fact donghyuck’s not sure he’s ever seen renjun by himself

“o-oh it’s valentines day...b-but you’re not...” donghyuck begins, but renjun’s tears pool and he laughs.

“we broke up not too long ago” renjun explains. he stirs—well, stabs his ramen around before letting it sit.

“oh” donghyuck says.

“i’m sorry for asking”

renjun sighs before taking another chip and giving donghyuck the rest of the bag.

“it’s okay, it’s not your fault, it’s mine” renjun wipes his eyes and clears his throat. donghyuck looks at him quizzically, but decides it’s best not to push the knife deeper into his heart. the door slams open, so renjun and donghyuck whip their heads over to the door.

its jaemin.

“great...” 

jaemin breathes in and out and swallows.

“renjun-“

“fuck off”

“renjun please” he pleads desperately. donghyuck takes another chip and chews slowly.

“listen, i-i know, i know i fucked up, and it wasn’t you or anything that had to do with you. it was me all me i fucked up it was my fault not yours you didn't do anything, and i’m sorry,” he inhales, “but-“

“but what, exactly? what else do you have to say? if it was you not me then what’s the but?” renjun just cant get a break.

“obviously it was me or something i was lacking don’t lie to me” renjun crosses his arms.

“that’s not true! renjun it was a mistake-“

“okay, a mistake” renjun scoffs.

“a mistake that easily could've been avoided. was it a mistake last week too?” renjun asks. jaemin and donghyuck’s eyes go wide.

“h-how did you-“

“i didn’t, i thought i was mistaken, but thank you for clarifying” renjun scratches his head and tears open a two pack of cupcakes. he hands one to donghyuck.

“renjun-“

“excuse me?” donghyuck interjects, which makes renjun look up.

“are you going to buy anything?” jaemin stammers and breathes in and out. maybe donghyuck would’ve cared about the fact that he was crying had huang renjun passed by the store 20 minutes ago instead of walking inside.

“no but-“

“then please leave” donghyuck holds the cupcake in his hand and spins it around. his eyes are locked dead on jaemin, waiting for him to leave. he taps his foot and raises his eyebrow as jaemin challenges him,

but he leaves,

and donghyuck takes a bite.

“hey huang renjun, let’s talk again sometimes soon. ill give you my number”

“o-okay”


End file.
